La chispa de los luceros
by Hikari Blossom
Summary: Después de una caída, lo importante es volver a levantarse. Y Mimi aprenderá que cuando menos lo esperas, alguien puede estar ofreciéndote su mano para volar juntos. Mi primer Michi. [Intercambio Navideño 2015 del foro Proyecto 1-8, para Michael Night.]


Disclaimer: Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

 **La chispa de los luceros**

* * *

Su solitaria marcha solo era acompañada por el sonido de sus tacones contra el asfalto hirviendo y por el canto incesante de las cigarras.

Un mechón de su pelo castaño amenazó con pegársele en la frente húmeda, pero ella no lo permitió. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido ir a las dos de la tarde en pleno verano? Suspiró: sabía la respuesta. No importaba, ya faltaba poco.

Estaba por llegar, cuando por una milésima de segundo una sombra pasó encima de ella. Mimi levantó la vista y observó con melancolía. Subió las escaleras y tocó el timbre. Hikari no demoró en aparecer.

—Qué fresco está aquí —susurró Mimi con cierto alivio, luego de saludar a su amiga, dejándose caer en el sillón de la sala.

—¿Mucho calor? —quiso saber la dueña de casa.

—Imposible.

—No se nota, te ves espléndida.

Mimi le dio las gracias por el comentario y se levantó para ir al baño. Enjuagó un poco su rostro caliente: por suerte, su maquillaje era a prueba de agua, razón por la cual en ese momento no parecía una vela derretida.

Cuando salió, Hikari la esperaba en su recámara.

—¿Dónde están tus padres? —preguntó Mimi, colgando su bolso en una silla y posteriormente sentándose en esta.

—Papá trabajando y mamá con mis tías.

—¿Taichi?

—Ni idea. ¿Sóccer?

—¿Con este día?

—Ya lo conoces… —Mimi asintió—. Y… ¿cómo estás? —se atrevió a cuestionar Hikari, ofreciéndole un vaso de té helado.

La joven Tachikawa encogió los hombros.

—He estado mejor, supongo.

—Pero te ves bien —insistió Hikari.

Mimi le agradeció: Hikari solía hacer cumplidos y a la castaña mayor le encantaba recibirlos. Y los necesitaba.

—Estaré bien —sentenció Mimi—. Ahora que estoy aquí, lo estaré. No podía quedarme otro segundo en Nueva York. Uno juraría que en una ciudad tan grande tienes que tener demasiada mala suerte como para encontrarte con alguien que quieres evitar, pero créeme: sucede.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir tan pronto.

—Ya no había motivos para estar allá, me iba a volver loca en cualquier momento.

Hikari se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla y Mimi se dejó completamente. De verdad necesitaba eso más que mil cumplidos.

Charlaron hasta que los hielos de los vasos se derritieron por segunda vez. Hikari se excusó para ir a preparar más té. Mimi aprovechó para estirar los brazos y dejar caer su cuello sobre el respaldo de la silla. Exhaló profundo: hablar era doloroso, pero tragarse sus sentimientos era mucho peor. Y lo sabía muy bien.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y la muchacha se sobresaltó.

—Oye, Hikari…

Mimi dejó caer la mano que se le fue al pecho y suspiró.

—Eres tú, Taichi. Hikari está en la cocina.

El susodicho sonrió.

—Princesa Tachikawa, ¿a qué se debe el honor de su visita? —bromeó él, haciendo una reverencia.

Mimi infló las mejillas.

—Primero, ¡no me llames así! Segundo, ¿Hikari no te lo dijo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Me quedaré con ustedes un par de días…

—¿De veras? No me dijo nada, pero me parece genial —opinó Taichi, ampliando su sonrisa.

—Gracias…

Al poco tiempo, Hikari volvió a aparecer con té y galletas, y Taichi se marchó.

La charla entre las chicas continuó un par de horas más, aunque en realidad era Mimi quien hablaba sobre su reciente fallida relación y Hikari se limitaba a escuchar, acotando solo lo mínimo indispensable.

El reloj de gato negro del cuarto de la castaña daba las cinco y veinte de la tarde, cuando el teléfono de la sala sonó.

—Taichi, ¿puedes atender? —pidió Hikari, elevando la voz—. ¡Taichi! —Pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Disculpa, Mimi.

La susodicha asintió y Hikari dejó la habitación.

Al cabo de un tiempo, el gato le hizo saber que eran las cinco y treinta y cinco. Mimi suspiró por enésima vez en el día. Se puso de pie y se aventuró por aquel cuarto. Fue a agarrar el vaso de té que había dejado sobre la mesa, pero este apareció en el escritorio. Ella chasqueó la lengua. Su mente no la dejaba tranquila, todos aquellos recuerdos la atormentaban como flechas atravesando su cerebro y su… corazón. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y ella no hizo nada por evitarlo. Cerró los ojos y otras dos gotas siguieron el camino de la anterior. De pronto, un grito la sacó de su ensimismamiento: ¡era Hikari!

— _¡No! ¡Déjame, basta!_

Alarmada, Mimi salió estrepitosamente de la recámara y luego, se quedó estática.

Hikari se encontraba bien, pero estaba siendo levantada por Taichi… en calzoncillos. Cuando ambos hermanos repararon en la presencia de la joven, Hikari se zafó del agarre de Taichi y colgó el teléfono; él, por su parte, solo rio y se marchó a su cuarto. Mimi pestañeó, roja cual tomate, y pasó saliva.

—Perdón por preocuparte, Mimi, mi hermano es un idiota —dijo Hikari, caminando nuevamente hacia su habitación.

Mimi sacudió la cabeza y emuló a su amiga. ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero no había sido su culpa, ¿verdad?

—No fue tu culpa —mencionó Hikari, como leyendo su mente—. Sabía que estabas tú y aun así se pasea en calzones por la casa. Tonto…

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la vista, aún seguía colorada.

—Es que yo te escuché gritar y me asusté y… Estoy muy sensible, perdón.

—Que no, que fue su culpa —bufó Hikari—. Ya pasó, no le des más vueltas al asunto.

En eso, el teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esa vez Taichi sí contestó. Un par de segundos después, apareció en la puerta del cuarto, usando únicamente un short.

—Es mamá.

—¿Otra vez?

Taichi encogió los hombros y le dio una mordida a su sándwich. Hikari rodó los ojos y caminó hasta la sala.

Mimi deseó que se la tragase la tierra. Sus mejillas le ardían: seguramente estaba incluso más roja que antes. No levantaba la vista del piso, anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel momento terminara, pero Taichi no se movía.

—Así que… —Peor, ¡ahora le hablaba!—. ¿Cómo estás, Mimi?

—Bien —respondió ella de un tirón, en voz baja.

—Eh… —Mimi cerró los ojos, rezando para que Taichi no dijera nada del asunto del calzón—. No pude evitar escuchar un poco de tu charla con Hikari… Por eso quería saber cómo estabas.

Aunque pareciera una locura, Mimi suspiró aliviada y levantó la vista.

—Estoy… bien. Lo estaré.

—Claro que sí —acotó él, sonriendo.

Mimi intentó hacer lo mismo, pero aquella mueca poco se asemejaba a una sonrisa. En ese momento, Hikari regresó.

—Mamá no vendrá a casa en todo el fin de semana y papá llegará más tarde de lo que dijo —informó.

Taichi asintió, le dio la última mordida a su sándwich y volvió a irse.

—¿Podemos ver una película o algo? Ya no tengo ganas de hablar… —pidió Mimi.

—Por supuesto.

—Algo lo menos romántico posible —bromeó Mimi, aunque lo decía en serio. Hikari lo sabía y buscó algo en su computadora.

—¿Qué tal _El viaje de Chihiro_? ¿Ya la viste? —Mimi ladeó la cabeza—. Bien, creo que te gustará.

Ambas se acomodaron en la cama de Hikari y esta puso _play_.

Cuando la película terminó, Mimi bostezó.

—¿No te gustó?

—Sí, estuvo genial. Es que estoy cansada, debe ser el calor… Fue un día largo.

—Entiendo… Acompáñame a ver qué hay de comer.

Las jóvenes se dirigieron a la cocina; Mimi se ofreció a hacer algo, pero Hikari era demasiado buena anfitriona como para permitírselo. Aunque al menos la dejó poner la mesa. Taichi también comió con ellas. Cuando terminaron, Hikari anunció que se daría una ducha. Mimi volvió a sonrojarse al estar sola con el castaño «exhibicionista».

—¿Una cerveza en el balcón? —propuso él.

Mimi lo meditó, no solía tomar alcohol, pero nunca era demasiado tarde para empezar, ¿no? Además, aquel caluroso día de julio había dado paso a una noche sumamente agradable. Sí, estaba más que ideal para una cerveza en el balcón.

La primera la bebieron casi en total silencio. A Mimi le había gustado, pero aún no se sentía cómoda para hablar. Taichi le había contado algunas cosas de fútbol, tema que ella encontró aburridísimo. A la segunda cerveza, el aire fresco pareció relajarlos más —aunque en realidad era el alcohol de la bebida— y se pusieron a hablar de cosas cotidianas. A la tercera, Hikari llamó a Mimi, pero esta le dijo que iría en un minuto. A la cuarta, los recuerdos de la infancia florecieron y con la quinta vinieron las aspiraciones futuras y sueños.

—¿Sabes quién me hizo interesarme en la diplomacia? El profesor Nishijima —contó Taichi, sentándose en la silla reclinable—. No tenía idea de nada cuando él me preguntó qué carrera seguiría, quiso saber qué me gustaba hacer y le dije que estar con mis amigos.

Mimi se acercó, corrió la botella de cerveza vacía y se sentó junto a Taichi, sobre la mesa ratona. Apoyó la espalda en uno de los hombros de él y dejó caer la cabeza. Miró al cielo: no logró divisar la luna, pero las estrellas estaban más brillantes que nunca y no la necesitaban. No podía ver demasiadas, aunque eran más que en Nueva York sin duda. ¿Cómo pudo pasar tanto tiempo sin contemplarlas? Inclinó la cabeza más atrás, para distinguir mejor el firmamento, pero dos luceros que no venían del cielo se atravesaron en su camino. Taichi sonrió y, por primera vez en días, Mimi también.

Quién besó a quién primero sería algo con lo que nunca se pondrían de acuerdo. A los pocos minutos, ambos se trasladaron al sillón de la sala y los besos se fueron intensificando, acompañados por caricias.

—No me siento bien —dijo Mimi de pronto, cortando el beso, y corriendo las piernas, que estaban sobre las de él.

Taichi se rascó la cabeza.

—Mimi, yo…

—Creo que voy a vomitar —anunció y Taichi se apresuró a ponerse de pie y acompañarla hasta el baño.

* * *

Un cosquilleo en su nariz la hizo sacudir la cabeza. Y le dolía, mucho. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, así que esperó. El cosquilleo otra vez, movió la mano y sintió cabello. ¡Al diablo! Abrió los ojos de golpe, aunque la luz de la habitación la hizo volver a cerrarlos. Tomó aire y de a poco se animó a abrir uno; solo vio cabellos, cabellos castaños, pero no eran los suyos. Ahora sí tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, como las cortinas de aquel cuarto. Se llevó una mano a la boca, la garganta reseca. ¡Taichi acurrucado en su pecho, abrazándola! Se miró de golpe y suspiró aliviada: estaba vestida. La mano pasó de su boca a su cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos. ¿Y su otra mano? Apoyada en la espalda desnuda de su ¿amigo? ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué habían hecho? Se esforzó, pero solo recordaba cervezas, palabras, estrellas… dos luceros y luego, nada, cero, negro. Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, los cabellos comenzaron a moverse. Ella se petrificó y levantó ambas manos como si un ladrón la estuviera amenazando con un arma, aunque eso hubiera sido menos peor… Taichi levantó la cabeza y, sin dejar de abrazarla, la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Hola —musitó y sonrió de lado.

Mimi sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Fue a hablar, pero en lugar de voz le salió un sonido rasposo que la hizo sentir aún más avergonzada, si eso era posible. Ay, y pensar que se había preocupado por haberlo visto en calzoncillos…

Aclaró su garganta y lo intentó de nuevo.

—¿Podrías contarme qué pasó? —preguntó, desviando la mirada.

Taichi se pasó las manos por los ojos, estiró los brazos y luego despeinó un poco el cabello de Mimi.

—Te traeré agua —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Mimi asintió, mientras se peinaba con los dedos.

Cuando Taichi volvió, la joven se vació el contenido del vaso de un solo trago. Luego, exhaló profundo y cerró los ojos.

—Bien, dime.

—¿No recuerdas nada?

Mimi ladeó la cabeza.

—Recuerdo… las estrellas. —Taichi sonrió—. Y la cerveza —dijo Mimi con cara de asco—. Nunca más.

—Te hizo mal… No sabía que no tomabas, no te hubiera dejado beber tanto.

—Tampoco me obligaste…

—En fin, nosotros estábamos, eh, comenzaste a sentirte mal. Te llevé al baño y vomitaste.

Mimi se llevó las manos al rostro. Cuánta vergüenza había pasado en tan poco tiempo…

—¿Y Hikari? —preguntó de pronto, alarmada.

—Tranquila. Le dije que te sentías mal y que me quedaría contigo hasta que estuvieras mejor. Debe estar durmiendo aún. ¿En serio no recuerdas nada? —quiso saber, mirándola fijamente.

Mimi lo observó con sacrificio… Esos ojos. Oh, ahora recordaba… ¡Oh!

—Oh, por Dios…

—Ahí te acordaste. —Rio el moreno.

—¿Acaso nosotros…?

—Síp.

—¿Pero no llegamos a…?

—Nop.

—¿Y por qué… me estabas abrazando?

—Porque tú me lo pediste.

—Oh, Buda…

—¿A cuántos dioses le rezas? —Volvió a reír Taichi.

—Debo ir al baño —cortó ella—. ¿Podrías traerme mi bolso sin despertar a Hikari?

Taichi asintió y así lo hizo. Mimi tomó sus cosas sin mirarlo.

Se apoyó sobre el lavabo y dejó el agua correr. Levantó la vista con temor: su maquillaje podría ser a prueba de agua, pero seguro que no era a prueba de resaca. ¡Se veía fatal! Lo primero que hizo fue lavarse los dientes, luego tomó sus brochas y no tardó en lucir tan bien como siempre. Como si nada hubiese pasado… Ahora tenía que enfrentar los hechos, ser valiente como Chihiro.

—Tú me besaste —dijo ella, ingresando en la habitación de Taichi, quien había vuelto a acostarse.

—No, esa fuiste tú…

—¡Claro que no! —bufó ella.

—¿Mimi? —habló Hikari, desde el marco de la puerta—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

La susodicha aclaró su garganta y se volteó hacia ella. ¿Acaso los habría escuchado?

—Ahora bien, perdón por…

—Descuida, lo importante es que estés bien. Prepararé el desayuno. Taichi, ¿puedes despertar a papá?

Media hora después, las cuatro personas que se encontraban en la residencia Yagami terminaban de ingerir la primera comida del día.

—Veo que anoche se divirtieron —comentó Susumu, mirando con suspicacia las botellas vacías del balcón.

En ese momento, Mimi se atoró con el jugo de naranja y un calor desagradable subió desde su estómago. ¡¿Cómo Taichi no había escondido la evidencia?!

—Vinieron un par de amigos —se limitó a decir él. Hikari sonrió con complicidad.

—Ya veo… —respondió el señor Yagami—. Bueno, ya debo irme, no se diviertan tanto hoy.

Los tres amigos permanecieron en silencio hasta que la puerta de entrada se cerró. El primero en reír fue Taichi, después Hikari y por último Mimi.

—Ay, no —se lamentó Hikari de pronto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Taichi.

—Olvidé que hoy es el cumpleaños del hermanito de Kasumi y me pidieron que tomara las fotografías. Y no puedo llevarte conmigo, Mimi, porque me vienen a buscar y el auto ya está completo.

—Descuida… —musitó la joven Tachikawa.

—¿Taichi?

—Tengo un partido de sóccer, pero puedes venir conmigo, Mimi. Ni siquiera es seguro que juegue.

—Bueno… —dijo ella, no demasiado convencida.

—En verdad lo siento, Mimi, espero que no te aburras demasiado —se disculpó Hikari.

Mimi asintió… Aburrirse era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

* * *

Aburrido.

Y tonto. De verdad no podía encontrarle la gracia a veintidós personas corriendo detrás de una pelota. Personas grandes… Suspiró y observó a Taichi de reojo. Él se veía más que entusiasmado, al igual que el resto de los espectadores. Pero esa vehemencia no contagiaba a Mimi. No podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior o más bien en lo poco que recordaba al respecto. Taichi y ella… Culpa de la cerveza. ¿Y qué pasaría ahora? ¿Y si alguien se enteraba? Y lo más importante: ¿cómo se sentía ella con lo que había pasado? De pronto, todos esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Taichi se paró de golpe, tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Mimi.

—Un compañero se lastimó. Voy a entrar —anunció y luego bajó las gradas hasta llegar hasta el campo. Intercambió unas palabras con el entrenador, al tiempo que le entregaron unas zapatillas deportivas y una camiseta del equipo. Pronto empezó a jugar.

La percepción de Mimi cambió por completo: Taichi de verdad era muy bueno y parecía disfrutar de sobremanera de cada segundo allí. De repente se vio a sí misma interesada en el juego y hasta saltó de emoción cuando él hizo un gol.

Luego volvieron al apartamento donde Taichi se duchó rápidamente y volvieron a salir porque él le había prometido un helado.

—Espero que no te hayas aburrido demasiado —dijo él.

—Bueno, al principio sí —admitió Mimi—, pero luego, cuando tú entraste, se puso interesante. Muy —declaró, clavando la cuchara en su helado recién comprado.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Viste mi gol?

—¿Si lo vi? ¡Lo grité como desquiciada! —Rio ella.

—Fue para ti. —Por segunda vez el día, Mimi se atoró con lo que estaba ingiriendo—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Taichi, preocupado.

Ella asintió y prefirió no decir nada más. Caminaron en silencio hasta una banca y se dejaron despeinar por el viento: afortunadamente, el día era menos sofocante que lo que había sido el anterior.

Taichi rompió el silencio con un comentario casual y Mimi volvió a sentirse cómoda. La charla comenzó a fluir amenamente. Sin que repararan en ello, sus rodillas pronto estuvieron en contacto. Las risas también hicieron acto de presencia, acompañadas por inocentes juegos de manos. Esas manos que no tardaron en entrelazarse y fue tan natural para ambos que ninguno se lo cuestionó. Solo se soltaron cuando Taichi recibió un mensaje de Hikari anunciando su llegada y los dos emprendieron el viaje hacia el apartamento.

Mimi no volvió a ver a Taichi esa tarde. Esa vez, era Hikari la que hablaba y Mimi hacía su mayor esfuerzo por escucharla, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ir con él cuando oscureciera. Y así lo hizo. Esperó a que su amiga se durmiera para escabullirse amparada por el manto nocturno. Caminó en puntas de pie y se sintió una chiquilla a punto de realizar una travesura.

Sus nudillos apenas rozaron la puerta buscada, que no tardó en abrirse. Él la estaba esperando. Hablaron y rieron algunas horas; antes de despedirse, Taichi la acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y le dio un leve beso en los labios, en el cual Mimi pensó todos los minutos previos a que el sueño la venciera.

Al otro día, con Hikari como testigo, se despidieron con un abrazo, aunque ambos sintieron que no fue suficiente. Pero Mimi sabía que ahora que la mudanza había terminado, era hora de volver a casa.

Esa semana pasó sumamente lenta. Mimi se puso feliz al recibir el miércoles un mensaje de Taichi y así estuvieron hasta el sábado, donde sabían que se encontrarían en el concierto de Yamato.

Volver a verse fue raro, raro porque estaban todos sus amigos y delante de ellos tenían que fingir, obviamente. Mimi se resignó a que ese día no pasaría nada, hasta que volviendo a su casa recibió un mensaje preguntando dónde estaba. Sonrió y fue a su encuentro. Compartieron una pizza y luego buscaron un bar apartado donde estaban seguros de que nadie los vería. No tomaron cerveza, solo se besaron hasta que el sol en el cielo los hizo volver a ser conscientes del tiempo.

Otra semana lenta los esperaba: hablaban todos los días, pero sus horarios les impedían verse. Así que no fue hasta el viernes, que Hikari tenía un cumpleaños, que Taichi invitó a Mimi a su casa. Ella pasó horas arreglándose; él, arreglando su casa y su habitación. Ambos sonrieron en el momento del reencuentro. Era algo tarde y la noche no tardó en volver a encontrarlos en el balcón donde todo había comenzado.

De pronto, Taichi apoyó los brazos en el barandal y miró a las estrellas.

—¿Quieres volar conmigo? —propuso, haciendo brillar sus dos luceros.

Mimi lo iba a meditar, pero ya sabía que con Taichi todo era mejor cuando era improvisado —lo había sido desde el primer día—, así que tomó su mano y partieron.

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a Michael Night, pues es para ti :) con motivo del Intercambio Navideño 2015 del foro Proyecto 1-8.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, rompí mi récord personal con este fic puesto que lo escribí en dos días. Lo «extraño» de él es simplemente un pequeñísimo homenaje a Gabriel García Márquez y al Realismo Mágico.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
